


秘密

by RoadFar



Category: The Guillotines (2012), 血滴子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概括：海都和冷的共同秘密。<br/>警告：电影背景，捏造过去，关于时代的考据极弱，就只是为了让海都能把冷据为己有一次……</p>
            </blockquote>





	秘密

　　冷是个孤儿。

　　他身上有个大秘密——他是个汉人，原来的名字是王磊，被皇上选了当弘历的包衣人后，赐名纳喇冷。

　　这事情海都从小就知道，因为他是另一个包衣人。他见识过冷被宫里各种各样的人冷眼或是斥责，沉默寡言的冷对这些从不反抗。

　　海都无法理解。他不理解那些人为什么就能肆无忌惮地欺凌冷，更无法理解冷为何从不反抗。偶尔看不下去，他会帮着冷顶撞回去，被他的父亲知道了，免不了一顿责罚。但他对那些责罚并不在意，正如他根本不在意冷原先的身份。

　　何况那是一个秘密，就算知道，也得当做不知道才好。

　　小孩儿很容易交心，一起玩耍打闹过，就成了朋友。冷无父无母无依无靠，海都带他回自己家，同吃同住，直到冷去了血滴子。

　　海都过了很久才明白血滴子是个什么东西，不过对他来说，血滴子的意思就是冷一个月才能回海都家住个几天，后来渐渐变成了两个月、三个月……甚至半年才回来一次。

　　两个小孩子，原本在海都的床上可以头靠着头睡觉，一年一年过去，床似乎也挤了起来。他们还会和弘历一起念书一起玩耍，只不过不能再像小时候那样大摇大摆地出现在众人面前，而是得藏起来，尤其是冷，不能被任何人看见。

　　他就是一个秘密。有人告诉海都，从此不可在外人面前提及冷，海都谨记于心，他当然愿意把冷当做一个秘密，藏在自己心里。

　　*

　　大暑的那天冷回来了，海都第一眼差点都没认出他。半年不见，冷的个子蹭蹭往上窜，一下子就高过了海都。海都不太高兴地抬头望着他，冷笑了笑，把手里的一片西瓜掰了一半递给他。

　　“血滴子给你吃什么好东西了？”海都捏了捏冷的手臂，摸到的不是一把柴，而是结结实实的臂膀。

　　冷脱掉褂子，把辫子绕在脖子上，伸开手脚拉了几下，然后扭头对海都说：“今年我能游得比你快了。”

　　他冲着脚前的池水歪了歪嘴，海都不情不愿地也开始脱衣服，把自己的衣服丢在地上后，他冷不丁就把冷的裤子往下拽到了膝盖，冷跳了一下，立刻转身按住海都的裤子也开始拉扯。海都死命拉着自己的裤子，嬉笑着躲避冷的攻击，冷突然伸脚一捞把海都绊倒在地，他跨坐在海都的肚子上，捏着海都的脸说：“海都你退步啦。”

　　海都装模作样地挣扎了一下，冷便也装模作样地加重了坐在他身上的力道，还故意前后蹭了蹭。海都看着冷光溜溜的被晒得黝黑的身体，视线顺着他的脖子往下落，到他肚脐的时候突然闭住了眼睛，然后海都咬咬牙，一用力把冷掀进了池子里。

　　冷扑腾了好一会儿才把脑袋钻出水面，他踢蹬了几下水，把缠在身上的裤子脱了下来，湿透了的裤子被他团成一团，照准了海都丢了过来，海都侧过头避过了。

　　“海都！你不下来吗？”

　　冷在水里叫着海都，他游近岸边，用手撩起水往海都的方向泼去。海都用手抹去眼睛附近的水和汗，看了水里的冷一眼，又立刻慌里慌张地挪开了视线。

　　冷停下手里动作：“你不热吗？”

　　海都点了点头：“我热，”然后他又摇头，“不是很热，”他侧过身抱着膝盖坐了会儿，又摇摇晃晃地站了起来，“我先回去了，等会儿回来吃饭。”

　　冷回来的时候穿着那条已经湿光的裤子，海都拿了自己的给他换上，结果短了一截。冷还没来得及说什么，海都又丢了一件自己的衣服给他，让他穿上。

　　海都一整天都没和冷说话，晚上睡觉的时候，冷学着海都的样子，抱着膝盖，与他两脚相抵地坐着，他用脚趾戳了戳海都的脚，等他抬头望着他，冷开口道：“今年我们队里又来了个新来的。”

　　海都抿着嘴没说话，冷便继续说了下去：“小孩儿，跟我刚去的时候年龄差不多，家里孩子太多养不起就送来了。说是名字都没给起，排行十三，就叫十三。”

　　海都望着烛火发呆，冷抬起脚，轻轻踢了踢海都的脚踝，看他不理自己，又伸着脚趾蹭他的小腿，没蹭几下，海都腾地就跳下了床，怒气冲冲地瞪着冷：“你干嘛呢？”

　　“我跟你说话，你听了吗？”

　　“我听着呢。”海都烦躁地背转身去，冷坐到床沿拉了一下他的衣摆：“我刚才说啥了？”

　　“你们队里的小孩儿，有什么好听的。”

　　“那你说说你这儿的事儿吧。”

　　海都一动不动地站着，没一点开口的意思。冷松开手，低下头看着自己的脚趾，过了会儿说：“海都，我们都半年没见面啦。”

　　海都迟疑着扭头看他，冷刚好抬起头来，眼睛里映着烛光，闪闪烁烁的。海都皱起眉头，走到桌前一口吹熄了蜡烛，就站在桌子边上对冷说：“早点休息吧。”

　　“哦。”冷听话地躺下，躺了会儿他朝着没动的海都说话，“你不睡觉吗？”

　　海都摇了摇头：“你先睡吧。”

　　他走出去，轻轻关上了门，走到院子里的僻静角落，找了块冰冰凉凉的石头坐在上面看着天上的星星。他一点儿也不困。

　　两人都已经长大了，现在的冷手长脚长，再睡一张床挤得慌。冷的手脚碰到海都的身体，让他觉得就像烧起来了似的，这天气热得人燥郁不安，和冷躺一块儿，海都这一夜都没法睡了。

　　这滋味不太好受，海都的身上就像有股火在乱窜。他喝下一大缸的水，然后在那块冰凉的石头上面摊开手脚躺着，觉得身下的石头好不容易带给他的一点点冰凉，很快又被他的身体给捂热了。

　　他隐隐觉得，自己不能再和冷一起睡了。

　　*

　　海都觉得自己这儿的事情没什么可说的。

　　和他一起在同一个先生那儿念书的，多数都是出身权贵的纨绔子弟。他们的故事乏善可陈，归根结底就是怎么花银子。

　　海都不会把这些事说给冷听，部分原因是因为故事的无趣，还有部分原因是因为他觉得有些事不能说——比如他也被他们拖去花街玩儿的事情。

　　他踏进店家才明白过来，可想往回走时已经没了退路。几个同来的人架着他塞进了一间屋子，一个穿着艳俗的姑娘扶着他坐在桌边，为他端茶送水，替他脱掉鞋袜。

　　海都看着她慢慢褪去衣物，她的手指落在他的身上，但那手指感觉就像小木棍。

　　他被拥在温软的躯体里，但并没什么反应。这感觉甚至不如他想起冷的脚趾蹭着他小腿时来得厉害——光是想着冷的皮肤贴在他身上，浑身就又是一阵燥热不安。

　　他迷迷糊糊地过完了这一夜，弄明白了这种感觉的来源。天亮后他跌跌撞撞地跑了出去，遇到别的学生问他滋味如何时，他恍惚地看了问话的人一眼，然后就趴在路边吐了起来。

　　隔了些日子那些不怀好意的家伙又把他骗去了花街一次，这次换了店家。皮肤白皙的小倌跨坐在他的身上，一边用带着哭腔的声音对他说，爷，就顶我这儿，一边卖力地摇动着腰身。

　　海都面红耳赤口干舌燥，两人肌肤相依之处热得就快融化了。但小倌到底和冷还是不一样，个头太小，皮肤太白，身体摸上去也不够结实……声音更是没法比。

　　不过走的时候，海都还是默不作声地带走了一罐小倌们都用的软膏。

　　他像做了亏心事一般把软膏藏了起来，看都不敢看一眼，仿佛若是看了，就犯下了巨大的过错似的。

　　*

　　快过年的时候，海都帮着家里人在家门口挂灯笼。他踩在梯子上，手里抓着灯笼往外伸，梯子突然摇晃了一下，几乎把他摔下来。海都抱紧了梯子骂骂咧咧，低头看去，发现原本扶梯子的人不见了，站在下边扶着梯子抬头看着他的，是耳朵冻得通红却还在笑的冷。

　　海都把跳到喉咙口的心给咽了回去，尽量不动声色地说：“回来了？”

　　冷点了点头，说话的时候嘴里哈出白气：“嗯，过完年再走。”

　　海都沉着气挂好了灯笼，从梯子上爬了下来，抬头看着好像又高了一点儿的冷，他把自己的手捂在冷的耳朵上，手指控制不住地哆嗦。

　　冷把他的手按在自己脸颊上搓了搓，海都用力抽开手，扭过头去对冷说：“快进屋吧，外面真冷。”

　　冷应了一声，微微弓着背走进了屋子。海都跟在他身后攥紧了拳头，觉得自己的手背滚烫。

　　上一次冷只在他家住了一晚上。那天晚上海都在院子里迷迷糊糊地睡着了，还是被打扫院子的下人弄醒的。他用水随便泼了泼自己的脸便往屋子里跑，进去才发现冷已经全无踪影。家里人告诉他冷天蒙蒙亮就走了，走之前经过了院子，自然是看到了睡在石头上的海都。

　　海都浑身都疼了起来，被石头硌了一晚上，也只能说他自作自受。

　　现在他不敢看冷的眼睛，生怕自己心里的那点不可见人的小秘密都被他看了过去。但这叫他怎么是好？又是半年没见了，他想勾住冷的脖子，最好他自此就再也不回去血滴子那儿了。

　　这些话海都自然是说不出口的，吃晚饭的时候他都没拿正眼瞧冷，只是在他夹菜的时候偷偷看他一眼。冷的嘴唇上冒出了小小的胡渣，皮肤没有夏天时候看着黑，笑的时候眼睛还是弯弯的，和小时候倒没两样。

　　冷就在他面前出现了这么一小会儿，吃好晚饭便不见了踪影。海都问了好些人，才听得一个人说，冷已经告辞离开了。似乎没什么征兆，先前也是说过完年再走，海都怎么也想不明白，冷怎么就独独跳过了他，对他不辞而别。

　　海都走到了那块知道他心事的石头边上，扫开了上面覆盖着的雪，心里冷得就好像结了冰。寒夜里坐了一会儿就坐不住了，他干脆抱了坛酒边喝边想心事，其实心事乱得根本没必要想，因为想来想去，那里面都团团缠着冷。

　　恍恍惚惚间，海都看见有个人影靠了过来，坐在他的脚边上，伸手到他面前说：“给我也……喝一口。”

　　海都揉了揉眼睛，然后一把抓住那人的衣服，用力扯着问：“你跑哪儿去了？”

　　冷轻轻把他的手拉了下来，抱歉地笑了笑：“我住福润客栈，这几日房间都挺紧张的，我运气好，给我弄到一间。”

　　“谁让你住客栈的？”海都盯着冷，隔着夜色，视线还是咄咄逼人，“你又回来做什么？”

　　“我想起来没跟你道别。”

　　“那干什么住客栈？”

　　冷往海都的脚边挤了挤，看了眼他身下的石头，欲言又止，最后手放在他的酒坛子上说：“给我喝点儿……我有点冷。”

　　海都把酒坛给了冷，冷小心地抱起坛子往嘴里慢慢倒着酒，喝了几口他抬起袖子擦了擦嘴，脸上的表情看起来就是没怎么喝过酒。海都这才发现他身上就穿着单衣，全身都在发抖。海都站了起来拉着他就往屋里走，边走边语出讥讽：“我还以为血滴子都不怕冷呢，穿那么少出来逞什么能。”

　　“想着和你道完别就回去。”

　　海都回头看了冷一眼，推他进自己屋里，关上门，把他按在椅子上拖来火盆一气呵成，酒坛子塞他怀里：“为什么住客栈？”

　　冷抱起酒坛子又喝了几口，酒水洒在衣服上他都来不及擦，海都坐在他跟前，继续问他：“我家哪儿不如客栈了？”

　　冷低下了头，过了会儿才微微抬起来一点，视线落在海都的肩膀上：“那你又……为什么睡在院子里？”

　　海都愣了一下，想起自己心里的那些秘密，突然不敢再抬起头，他侧过身体，想了半天才说：“我……我觉得床有点小。”

　　对面的冷一句话都没说，海都犹豫了一会儿，一咬牙抬起了视线，看见冷露出腼腆的笑容。

　　“海都，就为这吗？”冷摸了摸自己的脑袋，“对不住。”

　　“干什么道歉？”

　　“害你睡了一晚上的石头。”

　　海都看着冷颇为诚恳地道着歉，把酒倒在杯子里慢慢喝着，脸色也红了起来，他还给海都倒了一杯，递在他的手里说：“喝了真的暖和多了。”

　　海都捏着杯子，手心里热得都要冒汗：“火盆在你脚边上呢。”

　　“难怪我这么热。”冷解开了领口，作势用手扇了几下风，海都盯着那片裸露出来的、在灯火下忽明忽暗的胸口，然后一口把杯子里的酒喝干了。

　　他抹了抹嘴，把杯子伸到冷的面前说：“再来。”

　　*

　　海都不记得自己喝了多少，唯一能确定的是肯定比冷要多，但没怎么喝过酒的冷显然不胜酒力，喝到后来已经抱着酒坛子迷糊地嘟囔，说该回客栈了。

　　海都放下杯子，费好大劲儿撑起身体，把酒坛子从冷的手臂包围里拽了出来，扶着他走去自己床边，一边也自言自语着：“回什么客栈，不许嫌弃我家……”

　　他把冷丢在床上，捞起腿摆好，冷翻了个身，闭紧了眼睛。

　　海都慢吞吞走到橱柜边上打算多取一床被子，手往里探摸的时候碰到了一个外形光洁的小罐，他恍惚间想明白了那是什么，突然就觉得酒醒了大半。

　　那是他从小倌那儿拿回来的软膏，按照小倌们说的，用在身上，能让人舒服得忘记自己是谁。

　　海都在手里攥紧了，他捧着被子心乱如麻地走回床边，帮冷盖上了被子，看着手里的小罐，浑身不由得又是一阵燥热。

　　他低头看了冷一眼，酒意染了他满脸通红。海都放下罐子，手指挑起被子一角看冷露在外面的胸口，那儿也是一片红。

　　海都的手指寻摸了过去，触在冷的前胸皮肤上不敢使力，冷的热度传了过来，他不太自在地动了动身体，海都赶忙收手。

　　他僵在床边，看着冷摊开的手脚，过了会儿他在床边跪了下来，捉起冷的手，放在自己的脸上，轻轻摩挲。

　　冷的手冷不防挥了一下，海都往后踉跄着退开，捂着脸大气不敢出，等了好久，确定冷并没有清醒，他才缓缓站起来。

　　他想了想，找来了绳子，把冷的手绑在了床柱上，确定够结实了，然后爬上床，伏在冷的胸口，努力凝视着他的脸。

　　他小声叫着：“冷？纳喇冷？”

　　冷睁开眼睛看了他一眼，笑着朝他脸上吹了一口气。

　　海都猛眨了一下眼睛，他看到冷的脸上笑意都荡漾开去，跟小时候玩闹时没一点两样。冷的声音飘飘忽忽地传了过来：“嗯？”

　　海都的手指抚上他的脸颊，红通通的，热乎乎的，黏住他的皮肤，灼烧他的手指。

　　他低下头在冷的嘴唇上亲了一下，看他错愕的神情，心里的千百个念想一下子都炸了开来。他用拇指轻轻搓着冷的嘴唇，时不时低头再度亲吻冷，嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，他能尝到冷微颤的惊慌，海都干脆抱紧了冷的脖子，把自己的渴求全都送了过去。

　　冷的嘴唇厚实又柔软。海都小心地啃了几下，冷摇晃着脑袋躲避，被海都按住了下巴，他舔着冷的唇瓣，舌头慢慢跨进去，捏紧了他的下巴让他没法合上嘴，他肆意地舔弄着冷的牙齿勾弄他的舌尖，冷连怎么拒绝都不会。

　　冷用力地挣扎着，仓皇间发现自己的手被绑住了，他喉咙里发出声音似乎是在抗议，海都松开了手，盯着他的眼睛看。

　　冷瞪大了眼睛，说话的声音却压得很低，像是不知如何启齿，慌乱地问着：“你做什么，海都？你走开，你放开我。”

　　海都攥紧了冷的衣服，又俯下去咬着他的嘴唇厮磨，冷奋力挣扎着，抬起脚踢在海都身上。海都忍着疼，分出一只手按住他的膝盖，推开他的腿后把自己的身体压在他身上，然后粗手粗脚地扯开他的衣服，嘴唇便顺着他的脖子亲到他的胸口上，舌尖滑过皮肤，冷浑身一震，又开始扭动起来，想要摆脱海都的压制。

　　冷竭力压低声音叫着：“海都！放开我，别再——”海都咬着他的乳尖捻磨，冷把没叫出口的话咽了回去，含着那一声闷在胸口，他扭过头不敢看海都的动作，只能绷紧了身体躲避海都的侵袭。

　　海都冷不防伸手捏住了冷的脸，冷的呻吟全都泄了出来，他闭紧眼睛，感觉到海都又在亲吻他的嘴唇，粗重的呼吸分不清是谁的，冷闪躲着海都的嘴唇，脑袋一片空白，只问得出一句话：“你做什么？”

　　海都脱掉自己的衣服，把冷的衣服彻底拉开，手指依附在他的皮肤上，摸着他的颤抖，从胸口到腰身，他用下身抵着冷的下身，毫不掩饰自己高涨的欲望。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭冷的鼻子，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇对他说：“我想要你，我要你。”

　　他说完就把舌头又伸进了冷的嘴里，也不在乎冷会不会咬他，手指已经挑开了冷的裤腰带，伸到他的裤子里面，摸索着摸到了他半软的性器。冷惊得合拢了牙关，海都闷哼了一声，血腥味在两人的嘴里弥漫开，但海都依然没有停手，而是更热切地吮吸着冷的舌头，把自己的血在他的嘴里涂满。

　　“别碰我，你松开……松开我！”

　　“我说过我要你……”海都用自己的身体挤压着冷迫使他的双腿分开，他的手指颤抖着包住了冷的性器，学着那些小倌讨好他的方式搓弄了起来，“你身上好热。”

　　冷慌张地弹动身体，但似乎只是把海都夹得更紧，他缩起下身指望着海都会放开他，声音里隐忍着惧意：“别碰我……那里，海都，你，你听我说……”

　　“我不要听，”海都小口啜吻着冷的脖颈，“叫我的名字，冷，再叫一声。”

　　冷忍耐着，小声叫着：“海都，海……都。”

　　“我要你，”海都拽着冷的裤子往下拉，冷极为剧烈地抗拒着他的动作，全身僵硬，但又在海都的亲吻和手指的抚弄下慢慢失去力道，“冷，你要我怎么叫你？王磊吗？嗯？”

　　冷用力摇头：“不要，不要。”

　　“为什么？”

　　冷咬着自己的嘴唇，喘息还是从牙关间漏了出来，他断断续续地说着：“别叫，别……叫，不能叫……王磊。”

　　海都搂住他的身体轻轻摇晃着：“没事，只有我们知道。”

　　他把小罐子打开，手指勾了一点软膏出来，犹豫了一下，慢慢伸手到冷的股间，探摸着他的隐秘之处，把那些软膏乱七八糟地涂抹在那个僵硬的入口。冷倒抽了一口冷气，睁开眼睛惊恐地看着海都，他哆嗦着开口问他：“这什么，海都？”

　　“很快就舒服了。”海都就着软膏开始按揉，手指沾着一点儿往里挤，抹进内壁又勾动指尖，冷差一点就要叫出声来。

　　“海都，别弄了……我……求你……”冷的声音都软了下来，他克制着，被绑住的手臂绷得僵硬，敞开的胸口暴露在空气里，和海都的身体紧紧相依，倒是一点都不冷了，仿佛有火在皮肤上灼烧，直烧到他的心脏，跳得飞快。

　　海都的动作绝对称不上娴熟，他的手指忽轻忽重地进出着冷的身体，有时让冷觉得痛苦，有时又有一种难以言喻的感觉升腾起来，冷茫然地张着嘴大口喘着气，闹不明白该怎么对付这在他身上变来变去的感觉，海都靠了过来，嘴唇包住他的嘴唇，他的呼吸就都落在了海都嘴里。

　　有一种又酥又痒的感觉从海都手指进入的地方扩散开来，这让冷没来由的一阵羞耻。迷茫间就觉得这没法说出口，他略微动了动自己的身体，但似乎那种感觉越来越厉害，盖过了其他想法，让他没法思考。

　　冷弓起身体又伸直，越来越难以忍耐那感觉在他身上肆虐，背脊蹭着衣服，下身夹紧了海都的手指。他抬起头，不假思索地亲了海都的嘴角，海都立刻压住他的手臂把他按在床铺上，毫无章法的亲吻落了下来，不要命似的互相吮咬对方的嘴唇，简直连呼吸都顾不上了。

　　冷仍旧执着地问着：“你弄的……什么？”

　　“你舒服吗？”

　　冷的脸早就红了，海都褪下自己的裤子，握着自己早已硬到发疼的性器落在冷的两腿之间，滑到穴口后顺着湿滑的软膏就硬是往里面挤了进去。冷顿时绷紧了身体，海都拿手指不住地按摩着穴口周围，在冷不知不觉放松下来后一鼓作气顶到了最里面。

　　他试着抽动了一下，冷立刻就哼叫出声，下半身还随着他的动作微微上抬。海都满足得闭上眼睛，他按着冷的腰，小幅度地开始摆动自己的身体。

　　冷皱起了眉头，但表情里不是痛苦，而是极力的忍耐。他咬着下唇扭过头，脸颊在床上来回地蹭着，身体想要跟着海都晃动，但又隐隐觉得，这不好，这不对。

　　海都小声唤他：“这样好吗？这样——”他顶到深处又慢慢抽出，“舒服吗？”

　　冷拼命摇头，他怕自己张嘴也说不出正常的话语，但海都又捏着他的下巴迫使他张嘴，冷不知道自己都说了些什么，只是感觉海都似乎加快了速度，毫不温柔的冲撞让他更没法忍耐那几乎占据他整个脑袋的感觉。

　　他难以控制自己的声调，字句就像被随意地拼凑起来的，他的嘴唇蹭过海都的脸颊，靠在他耳边模模糊糊地说着：“海都，这不好……松开……”

　　海都锲而不舍地问他：“舒服吗？”

　　冷抬起胸膛顶着海都的胸口磨蹭：“舒服……”

　　海都像得了宝贝，他抬起冷的下身，好让自己进得更深，那软膏似乎对他也起了作用，他觉得冷的里面快要把他热融化了，冷还时不时绷紧了身体把他吸得更紧。

　　他抽动得更快了，冷嘴里含糊不清地叫着：“我不要了，不要了……”海都听见他声音里的调子都跟着他的动作起伏不定。

　　这回才对，海都的脑袋里有个角落这样想着。他要的人，从头到尾只有冷一个。抱着他，只和他说话，和他玩闹又从不生气，听他说不要其实想要得要命，亲他的时候他会躲闪，但回头又会亲回来。他只要冷。

　　海都心里的快慰越涨越大，他死死捏住冷的腿，顶到深处便再也把持不住，尽数泄在冷的身体里。他伏倒在冷的身上大口喘气，冷的身体还在一蹭一蹭的，小腹抵着的是他又硬又热的性器。

　　海都摸到手里，来回搓弄了一会儿，指尖刮在顶头的铃口上，从没吃过这一套的冷又难受又舒服，几乎叫不出声来，立刻就交代在了他手里。

　　*

　　冷一觉睡醒的时候觉得身体简直就像被埋在了土里一样僵硬不堪，他动了动手才发现手被绑着，再动了动，那绳结倒是有些松了。

　　他觉得憋闷得很，那是因为海都趴在他的身上，两人都赤条条地躺在一起。

　　冷一下子想起来之前发生的事情，惊慌地往边上缩起身体，然后开始尝试挣脱绑住手的绳子。

　　那绳结被他折腾一晚上，没费多少力气就挣脱了开来。冷扶着床坐起身来，全身都酸软得使不上什么力气。

　　海都还在睡，冷不敢看他，手忙脚乱地穿上了衣服，鞋袜都顾不上穿就爬下了床，跌跌撞撞走到门口推开门，连寒意都顾不上了就一脚迈出去。

　　外面是满地的落雪，冷一脚踩进雪里，站立不稳摔倒在地。听到响动的海都醒了过来，迷糊间摸到手边没了人，清醒了几分的他随意裹了几件衣服走到门口，看见冷就倒在雪地里。

　　海都着急忙慌地把他扶起来，费老大劲儿抱在手里就往屋里跑。

　　等冷再醒过来的时候发现自己在一池热水里泡着，海都就坐在他边上看着他，一只手扶着他的脑袋让他不至于滑进水里。冷挣了一下，泼起的水都甩到了海都身上，海都满不在乎地用袖子擦了擦脸，就只是盯着冷看。

　　冷轻轻拨开海都的手，尽量不让他注意地往后退了一点儿，海都都看在眼里，他把辫子往后一甩，穿着衣服就跳进了澡池里。

　　走不了两步，就能把冷在角落里堵个严严实实。

　　海都开口问他：“你跑什么？”

　　冷小声回问：“你为何绑我？”

　　海都毫无愧色地回答：“我不绑你，怕打不过你，你就跑了。”

　　冷一阵错愕，把身体往水里缩了缩，小声回答：“……这样不好。”

　　“哪里不好？”海都不依不饶，冷愣了一下：“不知道。”

　　海都往前跨了一步：“你都不知道，那就没什么不好的。你就告诉我，你舒服么？”

　　冷退无可退，眨了眨眼，低头看着水面。

　　海都又说：“你若不说话，我就当你说舒服。”

　　冷气愤地抬头：“海都你……”

　　“那我再问你，”海都的身体已经贴住了冷，他手按在冷的胸口，听见他的心砰砰跳，“你可喜欢我？”

　　冷没回答他，只是盯着他说话的嘴唇，像是在等着他说出下一句话。海都的手往下滑，冷用手臂挡着自己的身体，海都拽着他的手放在自己腰上，冷不敢用力，只是虚扶着，海都便干脆搂紧了冷的身体，手指在他背脊和腰臀间来来回回地抚摸，指尖里的意图越来越明显。他听见冷开始喘气，就连嘴唇都不经意地微微张开，舌头溜出来舔了一下嘴唇。

　　海都把自己的嘴唇贴了过去，就只是肌肤相抵，轻轻地互相厮磨，他用手扶着冷的后脑勺，接着问他：“你可喜欢我这么做？”

　　冷仍然没说话，但他的手上慢慢使上了劲，抱紧了海都的身体。

　　海都咬住了冷的下唇，冷也开始吸吮他的嘴唇，他揪住了海都背后的衣服，没多久脚下一软，几乎要滑到水里。海都扶稳了，用腿硬是挤进冷的两腿之间把他撑住，上下磨蹭间冷已经红了的脸变得更红了，反手就把海都一推，海都退出几步跌到水里，他也跟着沉到水里。

　　两人扑腾好一会儿才钻出水面，海都咳嗽着爬出来，湿哒哒的衣服好似有千斤重，他躺在地上，头就靠着上半身趴在澡池外边的冷边上。

　　冷咳了好一会儿，看了看趴在他边上的海都：“你做什么？”

　　海都又凑过去亲他，冷推开他用手擦了擦嘴角，张望了门口一眼，小声咕哝着说：“我……不要了。”

　　海都坐起身来，当着冷的面把湿衣服从身上剥了下来，再度跳进水里，走到冷跟前，两只手捧着他的脸颊说：“不会有人进来的。”


End file.
